


Why Are You Even Here?

by misha_collins_butt



Series: I Knew I Loved You [9]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean may be bi, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Not Really?, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, This is terrible, Winchesters - Freeform, a little curved, but not really, cake as Dean's bisexuality, cas/dean, castiel - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, do people even read these, little big of wing kink?, my god this is awful, rlly guys, the author is not having a great time rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is an asshole and Dean finds out Cas has a crush on him</p><p>And then we have little Sammy sittin in the background, wondering what the hell is happening </p><p>V v v late prompt fill for funkymooncake on tumblr. Loved the prompt. Hate the fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Even Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is /very/ far from my best work but I haven't been up to the task lately so.

He's been strange. Dean's noticed. Sam has too. Hell, he's confronted Dean about it, asked if he said or did anything.

"No! I got no clue either, man!"

It's not like it's some big fuckin' deal. He's a weird guy, but...last time he acted like this, he was keeping a secret from them - a big secret, one that didn't end so well.

He's been like this for months now, though, with no outcome, and Dean has yet to figure out why Cas continues to act this way - ignoring certain things he says, getting all blushy when Dean cracks a joke about sex or being gay, avoiding him at all costs some days, even going so far as to disappear for hours, or once, three days, on end, never leaving a note or telling anyone where he's going.

It's even worse now that Gabriel's around. For whatever reason, Sam's infatuated. Dean's still tentative considering the damn angel killed him over a hundred times, according to Sam, and hasn't the foggiest why Sam would still take such a liking to the thing that killed his own brother more ways than he can count, but Dean's not about to get in the way. Sam's happy, and that's what counts.

And usually, Cas is good at regulating how annoying the trickster is. But lately, he's been too caught up in whatever this is to really say anything.

So when they stumble through the door at eleven at night after taking down a wendigo about an hour away in he Canadian woods just north of this butt-fuck-nowhere town in North Dakota only to find Cas gone again, replaced by a sly-smiled Gabriel leaning back on one hand with a sucker in his mouth and a smug look on his face, damn right, Dean goes straight for the bathroom.

He's way too tired to handle this asshole's shit right now. No matter how much he means to Sammy, he will never be worth Dean's time.

But before he can even reach for the handle, the little monster pops up in front of him, candy-fucking smirk included.

"Where ya goin', bacon-cheeseburger?"

"To take a shit. Imagining it's on your face," Dean gives a tight smile and makes a move to step around him but Gabriel only block his way with an arm.

"Ooooh, sorry, dump-truck," Gabriel points the sucker over Dean's shoulder toward what he assumes is Sam, probably sitting on the bed and enjoying every moment of this pointless exchange, and smiles. "I already got an ass to stuff my face in." He leans in, like he's telling some secret. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"That's disgusting. I've put up with keeping you around for Sam's sake, but I draw the line at you talkin' about being gay with my brother," he sneers down at the little beast. "Now get out of my way, short stack."

"That's not very nice."

"With you, asshole? I'm not even gonna pretend. Not killing you should be enough."

"Oh. Oh, that's precious. Sammich, your brother here thinks he can kill me. How cute."

"You listen here, you little pipsqueak--"

"Dean," Cas's gravel and moonlight voice from behind him. Dean whips around to find his angel absolutely exhausted and utterly done with both of their shit. "That's enough."

"He started it," Dean raises his brows and points over his shoulder at the archangel, whom he assumes is smirking, as always.

"I don't care who started it," Cas takes a step forward, manoeuvres around Dean, who turns with him to watch, and stands in front of Dean, between the hunter and the other angel, facing Gabriel. "You're both being ridiculously childish."

"You know me, little bro," Gabriel's smirk grows and so does Dean's annoyance.

"Not nearly as much as you think," Cas replies, stepping forward. Dean doesn't know whom he's angry at, or if he's angry at all, but damn, can that little cutie be intimidating. Even if he's not facing you.

"Now what's that s'posed to--"

"If you don't recall... _Gabe_...you left. Me and heaven. When I was young. So don't assume you know me and don't assume I know you. And stop messing with the humans."

Gabriel stands in stunned silence, sucker hanging from his fingers, smirk fading to a frown, eyes going wide. He looks hurt, and fuck it all if Dean doesn't just take all the pleasure in seeing that. He knows he shouldn't.

They stare eachother down, mostly Cas squinting at a shocked Gabriel, for who the hell knows how long, before Sam clears his throat. Dean whips around to give him a look that says 'just let them figure this out' and Sam shrinks back a bit, snapping his mouth shut, pointed finger wilting like a rose.

When Dean turns back around, he finds Gabriel's smirk growing once more and anxiety clamps onto his stomach. This _cannot_ be good.

"Hey, Deano--"

"Don't call me that."

He tilts his head and gives Dean a bored look before continuing.

"Fine," Gabe says. "Hey, boys. Here's a fun fact. Did you know? My little brother has the biggest, gayest, rainbowest crush on Dean, over here? Has for years now. Started bothering him a few months ago. That's why--"

"Fuck!" Dean yelps as a pair of giant black wings spring out from Cas' back and molest his face, making him fall to his ass and scramble backward. His back hits the wall and he's about five feet from where he was standing but the wings are still right up in his personal space. "Christ, Cas! What the hell?!"

"Hoh my God!" Gabriel's hysterical laughter reaches Dean from underneath the left wing. He can't even catch his breath to speak, he just laughs and talks. "This is fucking gold!"

"Why would tell him!" Cas squeaks, voice small but demanding and Dean looks up to see Cas' neck and the entire left side of his face lighting up in a shade of red he never thought he would see on anyone's skin.

"Well, I was going for some sort of reaction, but nothing this dramatic--"

"You little asshole!"

"Oh, come on, Cassie, this is hilarious!"

"Guys?" Sam's voice comes soft and nervous from behind Dean and he tucks his head between the left wing and the corner of the wall to peek at Sam. He's not looking at Dean, though. He's staring with wide eyes at the row between Cas and his own angel.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean whispers and when Sam's eyes twitch down to him, he offers a strained smile. "Hey, Cas?"

Cas seems to realise Dean is trapped between his ginormous wings and the wall, so he shifts them forward without second thought, turning as much as he can to help Dean up.

When Dean comes up, they're face to face and it weighs down on him much more than it used to, when he was clueless about the huge crush Cas has on him.

He stares down at the angel, their eyes meeting, and notices, now, the real severity of Cas' blush. It's mesmerising, really, how red he is.

"Hm," Gabriel lets out a breath behind Cas but Dean pays him no attention. He's more focused on the fact that Cas still has his hand in a death grip, caught between their chests, and his eyes are fixed on Dean's, frightened. Deer caught in the headlights of a massive semi-truck. "Well, Sammy." Gabriel's footsteps shuffling across the room toward what must be a slightly vexed Sam. "Wha'd'ya say we get outta here and let the lovebirds work out this lover's quarrel, hm?"

Dean doesn't even protest the teasing words.

A snap and then nothing, only Cas breathing and Dean breathing and the lamp buzzing and the AC rattling.

And then.

"So you really got that big a crush on me, Cas?" Dean breathes and Cas's eyes twitch away. A smile lifts the corners of Dean's lips and he tries to catch Cas' attention. "That why you been gone all the time?" Long pause. "Hey. Cas, look at me--" he lifts his free hand to Castiel's chin and turns his head gently, pressing his fingers into Cas' cheek. "Look at me." Cas does. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You never seemed all that interested," Cas whispers and his eyes go dark. "And, quite frankly, you seemed rather... _allergic_...to the word 'gay'. Didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Oh, how that stings. Did Dean really come off so homophobic?

God, he never tried to be. If anything, he's always been a little bent, himself. Never considered himself anything but straight, but also never said he couldn't deviate from the line for a certain guy.

And Cas isn't even technically male, is he? He did say, once upon a time, 'take away the vessel, and I'm just a wavelength of celestial intent'.

So, really, it's not even breaking the rules.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Dean breathes without emotion, and, before Cas can make any sort of snarky comeback, Dean dips down and kisses the angel, short and soft, lips barely colliding.

When he pulls away, he only pulls away maybe a centimetre or two, barely enough room for them to speak without their lips brushing.

"Oh," is all Cas says, and the grin on Dean's face runs the entire gamut from tentative to shit-eating in less than a second before he tilts his head again and pushes back in, lips slotting with Cas'.

The angel tastes different than he imagined - like dancing flowers and beers at dusk on the hood of the Impala and leather jackets on cool December nights and willow trees under the light of the stars in the middle of May and pine dust right away in the morning on a late summer day and raindew glimmering as it trembles on the edge of a blade of grass after the first big spring rain. Like taking your partner to a baseball game and the home team winning and salty peanuts right before a huge gulp of Jack at the bar and curvy women in tight dresses with loose curls and just...just Cas. Just something that's undefinable within the confines of words and even actions. Something that's like nothing, that tastes so rare, it's unfathomable that it's been found at all, and dripping from the lips of Dean's best friend, of all people.

Dean may get annoyed with Cas' brother, and he may be straight as a sergeants whistle, but he thinks he can be okay with this.

Just this.

Cas with his indescribable lips and big black wings that only pop up when he's embarrassed and his soft, dark brown hair which Dean's fingers are tangled in and his stupid gay crush.

Yeah. Just this.

**Author's Note:**

> My god it's been weeks since I posted but I've been so un-motivated recently and I've had like three different anxiety attacks so it's like, not really strong creative enough to write rn but kind of have to write because it's the only thing that calms me down. Idk. This entire thing is a trainwreck I'm so sorry


End file.
